one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool vs Lobo
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Merc with a mouth and the last Czarnain? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Out in the middle of a jog, was the mercanary Deathst- Deadpool: WAIT A MINUTE! Don't you call me "Deathstroke" I killed the fool! HG (Myself): Well, you did lose to him on the One Min- Deadpool: No research! Besides, point is. I'm me! Not that sack of shit! HG: ..right. The Merc with a Mouth continued his everyday jog, that is until somebody just straight up walked up to him and loaded a shotgun, Lobo. He pulled out Deadpool's bounty of $5,000,010 reward Lobo: So, you're this annoyance wh- Deadpool: There we go! Whoever manages the bounty reward finally got it right! Lobo: ..no wonder people say your an annoyance. Deadpool: I heard that, you sack of shit II. Lobo: ..2? Deadpool: Whatever, doesn't matter! That means I shall kill you like I should'v- Lobo: Just, shut up. Lobo got ready to fire Lobo: Because, you're already dead as it is. Deadpool: ..oh don't tell me your one of "these" guys. Whatever, more satisfying when I kill ya'! Oh hey, no mental tick unlike that- Lobo: Ugh.. Triumph or die! ENGAGE! Deadpool pulled out his dual machine guns, Deadpool quickly fired guns blazing at Lobo, Lobo quickly dodged and fired a blast of bullets from his shotgun Deadpool: Oww! That's gotta hurt, except it won't! Heeeealing factooo- Lobo socked Deadpool in the face and pulled out dual-machine guns Deadpool: Copy-cat! Copy-cat! Lobo and Deadpool both fired at each other simultaneously. Both countered each other, so Deadpool pulled out his dual-swords and teleported right in front of Lobo Deadpool: Sup. Deadpool quickly swung rapidly at Lobo, Lobo was cut open in multiple places but dug his hook into Lobo's neck and kicked him aside before dropping. Deadpool: Yeah! I made french fries out of that guy! Deadpool quickly breakdanced around, celebrating in victory. Deadpool: Wait! The "K.O!"..it didn't show! He's still alive! Deadpool was right, as Lobo regenerated from one drop of blood. Lobo: You really thought that was it, you fool? Deadpool: Hm, you have a healing factor eh? Deadpool began activating his Magic Satchel Deadpool: Time to end this, the totally most originally way, I know how! Deadpool quickly pulled out his Carbonadium Sword, but it quickly began fading away. Deadpool: Wait! Don't tell me it's- Lobo: Non-Canon. The Carbonadium Sword was erased and Lobo fired a shotgun blast right in Deadpool's face Deadpool: Owwww! I hate you! Deadpool stabbed Lobo through the chest with his dual swords and violently pulled it out of his gut. Lobo: Grrn, be prepared to die! Lobo quickly swung his hook at Deadpool's dual-swords and they were slashed in half, broken. Deadpool: Seriously!? This is the third time they've been broken this week! Lobo then pulled out a rocket launcher, and aimed at Deadpool's head. He fired but, it only fired a chimichanga. Deadpool somehow ate it, despite the mask Deadpool: Yeah I may or may not have tampered with your rocket launcher when the writer of this battle was still making th- Lobo grabbed Deadpool by the neck Lobo: Can't you just, shut up! Lobo quickly shoved Deadpool into the wa- Deadpool: Wait just a moment! Before this 2edgy5me Anti-Hero somehow kills me, you! Registered Users! You just have to keep on making me lose huh? Well I got something to say to you, Go- Deadpool was sent into the water by the head, he had nowhere to breath and he eventually ran out of oxygen and drowned K.O! Lobo: The bounty better be worth it. Lobo tossed Deadpool's body into the water This melee's winner is.. Lobo! Trivia *This was a complete ripoff of Deadpool vs Deathstroke. That is, until it was revamped by Ahomeschoolingroudon. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon